TYL Angry Tsuna
by eevee512
Summary: The sequel to "How angry Tsuna can get". (Read to find out!) This is a one shot btw! Read the Prequel to understand this story :P Edited because I forgot the Varia's reaction 0-0.


**Author's Note: Ehehehe This was a request from Yorutsuki-Lunia! I hope you enjoy it! (I was typing this during school because... well it's the last week and no one cares about electronic usages.) I know it's not good... But I hope you enjoy! Review? Or just read? ~Eve (Includes Vindice, Chiavarone, Millifiore, Arcobaleno, Shimon, and Tenth gen Vongola!)**

* * *

Ten years later...

Tsuna now a mafia boss is stuck in the corner of the room doing paperwork. He groaned when more came. A knock suddenly comes from the door. Tsuna knew it was more paperwork. "Come in." He muttered. A man wearing all black with a black fedora comes in. His fedora has a green chameleon on it. "Reborn!" Tsuna said. It had been ages since he had seen Reborn, especially in his adult form. "Yo. Dame-Tsuna." He said sneering. "What do you want?" Tsuna asked sighing.

"Gokudera said that there's more paperwork to be done."

"Oh.. Send it in..."

Reborn signaled the Vongola subordinates to bring in five ceiling high stacked paperwork. Tsuna groaned at the paperwork. 'I hope I can escape...' He thought. "Leon." Reborn simply said. The green chameleon changed into a gun and it was pointed at Tsuna. "Hieeee!" He screeched. Even after ten years, Tsuna still had not lost his "manly scream". "Oh yeah. The Shimon family, Millefiore family, the Varia, the Cavallone, the Vindice, and the arcobaleno are gathering for dinner. If you are late for whatever reason, you will be receiving severe punishment. And don't you think about escaping the paperwork." Reborn said smirking. Tsuna gulped and started on his paperwork.

* * *

Hours and hours later...

Tsuna could not handle anymore paperwork. There was half of a stack left and he almost died. "Juudaime!" A voice called out. "Ah. Gokudera-kun.. What is the matter?" Tsuna asked a vein starting to grow. "Ah. yes. The Shimon family, The Millefiore family, the Varia, the Cavallone, the Vindice, and the arcobaleno have gathered and are waiting for you." He said calmly.

"Okay. Tell them I be there in a moment."

"Yes." Gokudera said walking towards the dining hall. Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tsuna was of course glad to see Enma and Yuni again. Byakuran... Not really. After all that happened, he still didn't know if he could trust him. He couldn't wait to see his older brother figure Dino either. Tsuna gulped as he remembered Xanxus and his crew were going to be there as well. There were so many people he wanted to avoid, especially the Vindice. Tsuna sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Kufufu. Look who's late." A voice said. "Mukuro. No wait, Pineapple head." Tsuna said sneering. He knew it would get on his nerves. "Hey Tsuna!" A cheery voice said. "Yamamoto-kun." He said smiling. Happy go lucky was the only way to describe the rain guardian. "Enma-kun!" Tsuna said happily. "Tsuna-kun!" Enma said just as happily. "Your crowding omnivore." A voice said. "Kyoya-kun." Tsuna simply said. After witnessing the power his boss had, he had newfound respect for his boss. After a long greeting line, Tsuna sat himself down next to Yuni and Enma.

* * *

The chefs brought in different cuisines that everyone liked. Once everyone got their food they ate.

Lambo, still being Lambo snickered. He threw food at the now grown up Reborn. Reborn felt a vein pop and threw food back at Lambo. Lambo being Lambo dodged and the food ended up a Lal Mirch, who was coincidentally next to Lambo. Lal Mirch felt the anger arising and threw food in all different directions. Tsuna sighed as a food fight was commencing. Colonello now splattered with food on his head threw food everywhere. It instantly hit almost everyone, except Tsuna, Kyoya, and the Vindice.

"VOIIIIII!" A man yelled. "Now now Squalo. Calm down." A girly boy said. "VOIIII! You shut up Lussuria!" Squalo yelled. Xanxus calm but now a vein suddenly popped and was firing his guns. The arcobaleno were staring at the mess. But the Millefiore was causing major havoc. It was a food fight turned into a major battle zone.

"Take that!" Colonello said throwing grenades. It finally hit Kyoya and the Vindice. The Vindice and Kyoya's veins popped and they went on a rampage. Tsuna was sitting there dazed. 'All the damage.. More paperwork...' He thought sadly. But the most horrendous thing happened. A grenade hit Tsuna's head. It exploded and his face was burnt with smoke.

* * *

"Who threw the grenade?" Tsuna asked as calmly as he could. As far as he could tell, a vein was about to be popped.

Colonello looked at him fearfully. Reborn lost his cool and backed off. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, and Ryohei also backed up. Everyone else stared at then slowly backing off. They clearly remembered the event ten years ago. "I am going to ask again. Who threw the grenade at me?" Tsuna asked again his patients running out. Colonello gulped because that grenade was his. Tsuna heard the gulp and turned to Colonello. "Colonello... Did you throw the grenade?" He asked. "Yes?" He asked. The vein popped. "COLONELLO! Do you know how tired I am now after almost five stacks of paperwork?" Tsuna snapped. "Uhh.. No?" He asked shrinking. Reborn lost his cool and walked slowly towards Lambo. "REBORN! Don't even think about moving!" Lambo gulped. "LAMBO! You were the one that started the food fight no?" "Uhh.. Yes.." Lambo said looking down. "BYAKURAN! You were the one who started using weapons right?" Tsuna asked on the verge of popping another vein. "Yes I was!~" He said happily. No one moved an inch. How in the world could Byakuran stay calm at times like this? No one knows for sure. "Colonello... I did almost five stacks of paperwork and now I have to do more. All this damage is going to grant me more paperwork!" He yelled.

Colonello made this a signal to run. But something grabbed his shoulders. "Colonello, you are not getting away with throwing a grenade at me. You will suffer." Tsuna said his eyes turning orange and entering his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Kyoya now having a blank stare because he finally remembered the events. He dropped his tonfas and ran away as fast as possible. No one and I mean no one knows the true terror of Tsuna being angry. Yuni stepped away as well as the others. They escaped out of the dining hall. For one thing, no one knew what Tsuna could do when he was angry. There were screams from Colonello and growling from Tsuna. Everyone decided to hang away from the dining hall until the screams stopped. Poor Colonello... He will not live to tell the tale of angry Tsuna.

* * *

Epilogue:

Yuni sighed as she heard Colonello's screams from the dining hall. "That horrifying carnivore..." Kyoya said muttering. As far as people saw, Kyoya never shook in fear until that moment. Reborn had also lost his cool and slowly ran off. The Shimon family had never seen such horror of the Vongola as well as the Millefiore, Cavallone, and the other arcobaleno. The Varia looked at Reborn who lost his cool and asked, "Is Tsuna always like that?" Reborn gave them a ghastly look and shook his head. "This happened ten years ago..." Reborn muttered. The Varia was shocked the wimpy Tsuna could even hurt a person. The Vindice had no reaction whatsoever. Why? Because they were the Vindice and they were used to seeing stuff like this.


End file.
